A forest a field a boy? yoko story
by GriffinWingGoddess
Summary: It was a thusand years ago,the war between the gods,the angles,and the demons.,and ember is going to stop it!
1. Default Chapter

It was a thusand years ago,the war between the gods,the angles,and the demons. the war is still raging on till this day.two demons fell in love and soon had two kids.it was then they found out that the young woman was a goddess,and the man was a angel.

the son was a poison demon,but the small gril was a angel,a goddess,and she was a silver and rudy fox,cat,dog,water,wind,telpathic,fire,earth,and temstres.hunters well be all over her for she is,what is to be the beginer of a race that could be the strongest there is if she lived.

so the father toke there boy to his castle and the mom toke the girl,and trand her. the young girl turn 75,but looked and acted like a 7 year old, and this is where the story begins."mommy mommy" said a young kid named ember.

"yes young one?"asked a woman named megami."will you play ball with me?"she asked as she held out a ball." yes let us go to the feild" said the woman.they began to toss the ball back and forth when the girls father appers."daddy "screamed the little girl.the man dissapears,and megami starts to cough up blood.the young girl runs up to her mom and trys to heal the wound in her gut, but is stoped by her fauther who drags her away.then sits (he still has her) and makes the young child watch her mom die $$$$$$$$$$$$$end of the intro$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

You sigh you hated the past You were sitting on a rock next to a small lake. You let the wind ruffle your silver hair. Your beeper sunlly goes off .you sigh, you take out a small red compowder, and Turn it on. A girl with black hair that down to her feet, her big green eyes fixed With a ice cold stare, the blue claw marks on her cheeks standing out, says (I have anther item that might catch your interest.)(Hit me ayame)

(The silver rose pendent, A pendent that increases potently to heal)(it well does well for a thief like me)(you are Going to over work your self-griffin running from your father and his lackeys.)(You may be 100 Years older but I can take care of myself. (Fine Ill tell you were it is. the castle of dreams Is over the montine. You look at the screen as if its nuts(ayame the castle is right across The lake)ayame looks at you then past you to see the castle of dreams(sorry)

you start To head off to the castle. You slip past the guards and to the top of the tower. You ran by a mirror And standing before you is a girl that looks the age of 15.her silver hair goes down to her knees. She has two dog-ears with red tips on the top of her head, and then a silver tail with a red tip is seen swinging in and out of view. (I need to quit looking at myself in the mirror every 5 sec.

you say as you get to the top of the tower. At the top you see the pendent. You are about to grab it when You heard voices you jump on to the roof with your claws. You see two people know as Yoku kurama and kouroune. Great I get to have some fun with them. They then walk over to The pendent .you go behind kouroune and tap him on his shoulder. He quickly turns around To see . . . . . Im going to stop now


	2. yoko meets ember

the warm summer air started to blow the veixens hair.she looked about 10,but in reallty she was about to be 100."i should head in soon or ill be punshid again."she said to herself.the young girl then start to head to castle in the distens.a voice then cuts though the still day."mikomi nokijo!" screamed a male voice.

"oh kuso im died the young girl cursses.mikomi nokijo knew she was going to get wipped.oh no not a normal way he would constnty hit her with that damn wipp.she also knew that her father hane neko had killed her mom 25 years early.she hated her father with all her heart and soul.she then heard her father scream again"you whore get your ass here now!!!!""go to hell!" she yells back.

she made no hurry she knew that if she hurrys she will be wipped sooner.oh one day im going to kill that basturdshe tought to herself as she walk down the dirt road that leads to hell.

$$many years later$$

"ember-chan!" a girl well know as touya screamed."nani?"ember yelled back.touya then appears at the door with a girl they know as ayame.touya has icy blue hair that is down to her mid back,she also has a tail just like her hair.her ears are elven.she has blue eyes,and she has a crimson moon on her forhead."we have gest"ayame says in a very cheerful tone which means there is going to be blood shed.

"yoko and the bat demon right"ember says."yupers"touya ansers back."how did u get the pendent from in the first place?"asked ayame."oh simple"was embers reply.

$$flash back$$

when koune turned he saw nothing." whats wrong?"yoko asked also turning around."nothing"was the bats reply.they both turn back around and then "wtf were did the pendent go "scraemed yoko."nowhere but with me."a voice anwsers."who the hell are you?"asked the fox demon.""mikomi nokijo,or as my friends prfear it as ember"

they turn around and see ember with the rose pendent in one hand and a rose in the other."now gomen ne for cutting this short but i have to go."then smoke starts filling in the room.when the smoke cleared in place of ember was a red rose.

$end of flash back$$

the rest of the chat was cut short by the two demons in the court yard of the mansion."yoko use your powers over plants and stop them!"scraemed koune who was fight a cherry tree.ember then appears and says "he can't they only listen to me.""finlly now give us the damn pendent."yoko screamed.

"make me."ember replys."what the hell have u been drinking onna?" "water no baka"ember answers."thats it your ass is kicked onna"yoko says."i have a name you know."ember says."and it is em-b-er"she said in a very loud voice. "hn whatever"

"just give me the pendent."yoko said."hell no the pendent is mine p."ember said happily."onna i'll ask again what the hell have you been drinking?"yoko asked. "water no baka"she answerd."well it must have been drugged to cause you to talk that way to me."yoko in a irrited voice. "your the one on drugges,and do you know who i am ?"ember asked."hai i do mikomi noijko"yoko answerd."no,mikomi noijko of the reki flames."ember said smartly."WHAT?!"yoko scearmed.

"oh scrard now are we?"ember asked totnly."why the hell would you steal if you have thy stuff you want right now?"yoko asked."oh it would make sense to tell you why i'm a theif. ember said.

$$flash back$$

"i know you may be my step dautger,but i could never let live here you have dity blood.i have no need for a bad reutation at the moment."king yama stated."so your reutation is more important then your famly?"ember said back.

$$end of flash back$$

i left to become a theif.she said sadly."why did h say you have dirty blood?"yoko asked now incrsed in the girl. "i have the blood of angel,demon,and goddess,and the demon is the oppsite of the other,like im part fire and water demon."ember said in a voice that reminded yoko of somone just died."oh" yoko said.

yokos p.o.v

'dirty blood'it reminds me of that tablelt i stole,it was about how a girl saved the 5 worlds,and how she sacrifice all she had to save her love,friends,and even her family who tried to kill her,because she had dirty blod'he thought to himself."hello are you alive?" kurone asked.as soon as thous words left kurones lips,the world started to spin.soon it stoped and me and kurone were at lily lake.end of yoko p.o.v"i telported them to lily lake"ember said quietly to the other two girls.ember then headed to her room.as she lay awake on her bed,she thought of yoko."what if he tells someone?"

"maybe he won't.ember thought to herself.as ember was in deep thought she did not notice yoko,who dieced to come back,and as she lay in deep thought yoko was looking at her overjoyed that he has a new puzzle to solve.

yoko p.o.v

soon the 3 girls that lived in the mansoin of the death went two bed.i found out that all of the girls have dirty blood.that one girl ember i think she is the one the lengend is talking about.

&&the next day&&

"i don't want to go!"(chours of evil pink people from mars:embers about to have the best day in the world!)cried ember."you have to,i know how much you hate training,but it pays off when you play in the torment."ayame said to the other two girls."we can't go because we dont have 5 fight we need 2 more fighters."ember said.back ayame smircked."oh kuso." ember and touya said together.

"we could ask hiei and that yoko guy was pretty strong."ayame said,"i can live with that."ember said. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------so how did you like it? hope you did in joy it.

love:griffinwinggoddess or g


End file.
